Diary of Severus T Snape
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: Fifteen entry's from the diary of our favorite potions master. Set during fifth year


**I had to do a vocabulary project, so I made a fanfiction out of it! **

**Disclaimer: characters belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

From the Journal of Severus T. Snape

Entry One: September 23, 1995  
I was actually having a fairly tolerable day. I even taunted Potter by insulting his father. Everything was going quite well for me until that evenings staff meeting. I tuned most of the tedious meeting out; I would have hated to have my good mood ruined by this rather boring affair. However, much to my displeasure, Minerva decided to kill my good mood. She was going over the number of points taken away that day and noticed that I was the reason a great moiety of them were taken away. I couldn't figure out what the problem was. I thought the whole reason we had the point system was to take them away. I brought that up, but MInerva also pointed out that a good share of the points I took away were from her house. I tried to reason with her; it wasn't my fault her house couldn't follow the rules. She refused to see reason and proceeded to scold me in front of the entire staff. ?

Entry Two: September 23, 1995  
I realize I already wrote an entry for today, but after my patrol this evening, I just had to write another to express my displeasure. After the horrible staff meeting, I decided to forgo dinner and patrol the castle in hopes that I could release some of this anger and frustration out on my students...not that I would do that or anything. Upon entering the fourth floor corridor, I heard a great romage coming from around the corner. I quickened my pace and discovered, much to my pleasure and dismay, that Potter and Malfoy were the cause of the commotion. Their fight had caused a great number of students to gather, and I had to break them up. I had to give both Potter and Malfoy a detention. Potter, I gave one to because I could, and Malfoy because he was stupid enough to start a fight in public. Malfoy was rather upset at the detention and informed me his father would be hearing about it. I inwardly groan knowing full well that Lucius will give me an earful at the next death eater meeting.

Entry Three: October 3, 1995  
I pride myself for possessing a great deal of cautel. One has to in order to be the head of Slytherin House. I just wish that other people at this school also possessed it. If a person wishes to become a ruler or leader, they will usually possess some semblance of cunning; they will try to fool people through trickery or deceit. The Dark Lord, much to my dismay, does possess a great deal of cunning, making him quite the effective leader. Umbridge, the idiot woman from the ministry, possesses none. Her actions are less than cunning, and she's not fooling anyone. We all know that she's trying to take over the school. That part doesn't really bother me that much, but, I mean, if one is going to do something like that, why not do it with more class?

Entry Four: October 30, 1995  
I hate that the Dark Lord is back and recruiting death eaters. It's almost as bad as it was last time. My Slytherins are what concern me. So many of them have family members that are in the Dark Lord's ranks. Slytherin is nothing more than a levy for that monster. I try my best to dissuade them, but none of them will listen. They all want the glory the Dark Lord offers them.

Entry Five: November 1, 1995  
Potter infuriates me. I realise I say this quite often, but it is true. After today's quidditch match, Potter got into a brawl with Malfoy, and Umbridge gave the boy a lifetime ban from ever playing again. Honesty, the boy was given one prescript from his head of house: do not upset Dolores Umbridge. He has not fulfilled this demand, order, suggestion, or whatever one wishes to call it at all. He gets detention all the time and now he's banned from quidditch! Why even bother protecting a boy that won't do as he's told?

Entry Six: November 23, 1995  
I believe I may be falling ill, or I have a declension of health. I coughed yesterday during my third year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class. I never cough. I sneezed correcting papers last night. I never sneeze. I must go and take a pepper-up potion; I can't afford to become ill now.

Entry Seven: December 2, 1995  
I just returned from an Order meeting. I despise going to these now. The...individuals that attend all irritate me, and they all seem to hate me. They make rude and snide comments about me behind my back, and most of them claim I cannot be trusted. They seem to also take great pleasure in disprizing my efforts as a spy. I would think that the Order would want to be nicer to their best...and only...spy, but they aren't. Maybe I'll just skip town and take Potter with me. We can live in an isolated area with him in one house and me in another. This would insure his protection, and I wouldn't have to be a spy anymore. This is probably the worst escape plan I have ever come up with.

Entry Eight: December 30, 1995  
I firmly believe there is some force out there that must hate me. I believe it may be my father's ghost, but even I am not that lucky. I just returned from a meeting with Dumbledore, and he has ordered me to teach Potter Occlumency. I feel scruple at this idea. I firmly believe that Potter will be unable to learn this, but the headmaster believes in his golden boy. Let him believe all he wants, but I don't think it's fair that I have to suffer through.

Entry Nine: January 9, 1996  
It's my birthday today. I did not celebrate it. I may have treated myself by sleeping an extra five minutes and having breakfast in my rooms instead of in the Great Hall. No one wished me a happy birthday, though. It was a drossy notation to think that anyone would care about my birthday. It's just another day I spend alone.

Entry Ten: February 13, 1996  
I feel as if I should give myself a pat on the back. I caught twelve students out of bed tonight. I was like a shadow or an umbrage, slunking through the halls, catching unsuspecting couples as I went. I was surprised by this; I would think that they would be out late tomorrow due to the Valentine celebrations. Oh, well. I see no reason to question it.

Entry Eleven: March 1, 1996  
I hate curtains. I take that back; I hate Malfoy's lavish arras. I apparated to the Death Eater meeting, and I became all tangled up in one. Several of the other death eaters laughed at me; I believe even the Dark Lord chuckled. It was quite an embarrassing event.

Entry Twelve: April 23, 1996  
I cannot decide whether I applaud the knavish Weasley twins or frown upon them. They have declared a prank war against Umbridge. Some of their pranks are rather clever, but some are just rather foolish. At least someone is standing up to the toad of a woman while Dumbledore is away.

Entry Thirteen: May 4, 1996  
That's it! I am officially done with Potter! The little imbecile thought it acceptable to view my personal memories. Even worse, he viewed my worst memory. It was the one of Lily's painful spurn. I refuse to teach the boy anymore! I hate teaching in general. Maybe I should just quit. Urg...problems of a double agent.

Entry Fourteen: June 2, 1996  
I have discovered Potter's quiddity; he does possess some measure of cunning. He gave me an encrypted message informing me of Black's...capture. I have alerted the Order, and I have discovered Black never left Number 12. The Order is going to rescue Potter and his friends. I hope Black does as he's told and stays behind lest he died and cause Potter to become emotionally unstable.

Entry Fifteen: June 3, 1996  
Black is dead. I don't know whether to feel relief that my childhood enemy is dead or sadness that we just lost an Order member. I hear Potter is quite upset. I know he shents me for Black's death, but I also believe he blames himself. What are we going to do now? My worst fear has occurred; Potter is now emotionally unstable. He's acting rather moody, and Dumbledore is allowing him to. Perhaps I should intervene and force the boy to come to his senses. Hmm, that may not help Potter, but it would improve my mood.

Let me know if it was any good! Thanks for reading!


End file.
